


blood before the unbeliever

by alamorn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Implied Kate/Richie, Implied Kate/Seth, Kate's still in there, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: The original owner of this pale, frail body is still holding on, annoying as it is. Not in any way so prosaic as a wholly separate consciousness — she was dead when Amaru crawled inside her, and a mortal can’t shrug off that kind of blow to the mind. The nervous system is still Kate’s, in a way.





	blood before the unbeliever

The original owner of this pale, frail body is still holding on, annoying as it is. Not in any way so prosaic as a wholly separate consciousness — she was dead when Amaru crawled inside her, and a mortal can’t shrug off that kind of blow to the mind. When she first took over, the occasional thought lingered. Names. Prayer. Amaru takes a great deal of pleasure in corrupting the meaning of those prayers this stupid little girl took so little comfort in, as if they were repeated from rote. How dare she be reduced to wearing the skin of a _gringa_? But even after the girl stopped praying, some turns of phrase and emotional responses linger. The nervous system is still Kate’s, in a way.

Nausea at the skulls, a tight chest when she kills. Other than a deep and ferocious love for Kate’s brother, abiding beneath every turn and sway of Amaru’s thoughts, Kate is quiet and Amaru does as she pleases. She’ll kill the brother, purge the last little bit of resistance, and then the body will be completely and totally hers.

Or so she thinks until she meets the Geckos. Meet is the wrong word. Amaru hadn’t known much of the girl whose body this used to be, but she’d never imagined how much hate could fit in that little, mortal frame. It’s tied up in love, of course. Amaru can’t even be surprised. Kate as-she-was seems to have been frustratingly dedicated to seeing the best in everyone. Her heart beat fast, her palms sweat.

Disgust and disappointment for Seth and his poison. Trust, too, buried deep. Begrudging. Amaru didn’t mean to reveal herself to him, but she was curious about this man that fanned the coals of Kate Fuller. When the opportunity presented itself, she took it. And, oh, how he reacted! He would be easy to manipulate, if she needed to. It was almost worrying, the sickening plunge of her gut, the desperate hammering of her heart, the need to get close, _closer_ , but she stomped Kate down again with the ease of practice.

Richie didn’t garner any emotions as complicated as his brother. Stronger, though. Hate and anger that had been love, once, and could have been again. Injured pride. Blame. _This was the man that killed her_. Amaru couldn’t keep the smile off her face. When Amaru forced him to the floor, the vindictive joy that rose through her was Kate’s as much as her own.

Santanico Pandemonium, Kisa, the _pretender-queen_ garners a response too, though less intense. Sympathy, fear, tangled around Amaru’s own hatred. Now, how had little Kate Fuller, human to the bone, human to the soul, known Amaru’s great rival? Kate doesn’t answer, but a pressure like tears builds behind her eyes. Amaru can’t remember the last time she cried. She didn’t miss it, and she will not be starting for some half-felt emotional response from a girl who couldn’t even keep herself alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready to get Jossed, but I had to. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as alamorn if you want to scream about the new season with me.


End file.
